


Biscuit

by aderyn



Series: Natural Facts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, tea & biscuits, the mind-heart-body problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his dream, they’re having tea in the warehouse, he and Irene.</p>
<p>The hot breath of all this Genius is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: This: [Ball & Biscuit](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTXuPydruvk)

 

In his dream, they’re having tea in the warehouse, he and Irene.

They’re talking about the body.  John’s feels strange.

“What did you give me?” he says. 

“A catalyst,“she says.  She takes a sip.

“Look here,” she says.

She’s holding his right hand; Sherlock has his left.  No-one seems to be wearing anything.

There’s a pile of clothing at his feet.  _I’m the guardian of_ _all the pants_ , he thinks, and he’d laugh if only Irene’s breath weren’t on his right malar bone and she weren’t saying, “It's not all about the body, Dr. Watson,” and if only Sherlock weren’t crushing his phalanges on the other side.

“John, she’s got a point.”

The hot breath of all this Genius is too much. The dreamscape tilts as it will:

He’s manhandling Sherlock, drugged, into his bed, falling in after. Irene leans over them and says,

“Don't you just want to kiss the corner of that mouth?  Just look at that.”

“Why stop at the corner?”  John says.

 

Warehouse again.  John takes a sip.

 

“Let's have a biscuit,” says Irene.

***  
He wakes clutching a net cast over the side of a ship.

“John?” Sherlock says from the doorway.  He comes in, sits on the bed as he will.

“You were dreaming.”

“I... “ says John.  ( _am the guardian_.)

He’s talking about the body.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “It's quite possible that I'm your third man girl  
> But it's a fact that I'm the seventh son  
> And right now you could care less about me  
> But soon enough you will care, by the time I'm done
> 
> My strength is tenfold girl  
> And I’ll let you see it if you want to before you go...
> 
> Let's have a ball and a biscuit sugar  
> And take our sweet little time about it.” –The White Stripes, “Ball & Biscuit”


End file.
